Chicago, 1929
by White Damon
Summary: 1929. C’était l’Amérique triomphante, les cadillac, les buildings, le taylorisme, le jazz et la fumée des malboros...Et tout serait allé pour le mieux sans les gansters qui s'obstinaient à briser la Prohibition...OS UA. I love Al capone!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** Les personnages de la série Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, et les Etats-Unis non plus.

C'est bête, je suis sûre que j'en ferais un meilleur usage que leurs propriétaires et utilisateurs actuels…

- Auteurs de fanfictions GW et Président George W Bush : CA VEUT DIRE QUOI , CA ?!!

- White Damon : … Je pense que les lecteurs auront compris.

- Auteurs de fanfictions GW et Président George W Bush : …

- White Damon : Eux.

- Auteurs de fanfictions GW et Président George W Bush (style enfants gâtés) : Pisque c'est comme ça, on boude ! NA !

- White Damon : …(désespoir intense) Pourquoi je suis née dans cette dimension ?

**Genre :** Nostalgie de l'époque flamboyante de la Prohibition (1920 1933).

**Avertissement** : Ca finira pas très bien.

**Couple : **Venez voir.

oOo

J'aime beaucoup cette histoire très simple parce que je trouve que j'ai réussi à mettre l'atmosphère jazzy et un peu sombre que je cherchais.

Donnez moi vos impressions !!!

oOo

**CHICAGO, 1929.**

Ebahi devant la hauteur vertigineuse du building, Trowa leva la tête pour essayer de mesurer cette immensité.

_Plus de 100 mètres, ça c'est sûr…_

Le jeune français laissa échapper un sifflement à cette pensée.

_Comment les Américains pouvaient-t-ils construire des…Choses aussi gigantesques ?_

C'était à croire que ce peuple n'avait pas la même notion de l'espace et du temps que les autres.

_Il fallait toujours construire plus haut, travailler plus, faire mieux, aller plus haut, plus vite, plus vite…_

Quand il se rappela à quel point la Statue de la Liberté, offerte par sa mère-patrie la France à ce pays de fous, l'avait impressionné lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Ellis Island, New York, trois mois plus tôt, il secoua la tête.

Ce building devait faire plus du double de la Statue…

Aussitôt après avoir atterri dans le quartier des _Five_ _Points_, dans Mahattan (1), il avait vu cols bleus et cols blancs (2) s'agiter partout dans la ville.

Il avait vu l'effervescence, le mouvement incroyable de la foule qui entrait et sortait à toute vitesse des bureaux, des usines, des écoles et des administrations.

Tous ces américains, d'origine ou d'adoption – mais ceux qui n'étaient pas né aux Etats-Unis mettaient un point d'honneur à courir encore plus vite – qui allaient et venaient, allaient et venaient toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut…

On lui avait proposé un job, attiré par ses références et le voilà désormais _in the_ _City of broad shoulders_, dans « la ville aux larges épaules ».

Dans « la ville des Vents », _the_ _Windy City_, surnommée ainsi autant pour son climat de bord de mer et de vent d'ouest que pour la capacité de ses dirigeant politiques à « brasser du vent » à l'exception de toute autre qualité notoire.

_Chicago…_

oOo

On était en 1929.

C'était l'Amérique triomphante du Président Harding, républicain bon teint plus proche des américains que son prédécesseur le Démocrate pro-européen Wilson, un utopiste qui avait voulu que les Etats-Unis adhérent à la SDN (3).

« Pour quoi faire, _Bloody Hell_ ? » Avaient répondu les américains.

« Si les français, les allemands et cette bonne vieille Angleterre voulaient encore se faire une petite guerre, pourquoi les Etats-Unis devraient y participer ? »

_Chacun pour soi et Dieu était dans tous les camps._

Wilson avait perdu les élections face à l'immobiliste Harding.

Chicago à cette époque, c'étaient les Cadillac blanches et les Ford noires modèle T, les villes « verticales » de buildings en béton armé, les cols blancs et les cols bleus unis dans la croissance économique, les femmes qui votaient depuis 1920 et les noirs qui travaillaient maintenant pour le même salaire - ou presque - que les blancs.

C'était le Taylorisme, les usines qui employaient des millions de personnes dans le pays et qui déversaient tous les jours dans les magasins des milliers de boîtes de corned-beef, de savon, de chaussures, de machines à dactylo et de voitures neuves et brillantes que de plus en plus de gens pouvaient s'offrir grâce aux « _Five-dollars-Days_ » (4).

C'était la mainmise des banques américaines sur le Vieux Continent à cause des dettes de « leur » Grande Guerre, le contrôle par Washington de tout le continent sud-américain à cause de la pauvreté des latinos.

_« Les banques juives de la Treizième avenue dirigeaient Wall-Street et Wall-Street dirigeait le monde. »_

_La terre entière était à conquérir…_

Oui, pourquoi se faire du souci pour les fichues histoires de ces Européens ?

Tout allait bien de ce côté de l'atlantique.

Ou du moins, tout serait allé pour le mieux si des gangsters ne s'obstinaient pas à briser un peu plus chaque jour la Prohibition (5)…

oOo

Il y avait deux grands clans à Chicago.

Le clan des italiens était mené par Alphonse Caponi, dit Al « Scarface » Capone, depuis le départ du vieux Johnny Torrio.

Certaines mauvaises langues affirmaient que le jeune Al Capone avait plus ou moins poussé son ancien mentor à la retraite, en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge par exemple.

Néanmoins, ces mêmes mauvaises langues vérifiaient d'abord que Al Capone n'était pas dans les parages pour murmurer ce…genre de choses. Même les pires commères n'avaient qu'une envie modérée de se retrouver les pieds coulés dans le béton et précipitées dans le port des Docks de Chicago.

Le clan des irlandais était dirigé par Donovan « Duo » Maxwell, un orphelin grandi dans la rue qui s'était fait remarqué par le grand Bugs Morane à neuf ans, lorsque le gamin famélique qu'il était alors réussit brillamment à faire les poches du pire trafiquant de New York dans son propre tripot.

Bugs, au lieu d'écraser la tête du gamin contre le mur, éclata de rire et le prit sous son aile. C'était il y a vingt ans.

Aujourd'hui, Donovan – surnommé « Duo » parce qu'il est tellement habile de ses mains qu'on dirait qu'il en avait plus de deux – a vingt neuf ans. Il porte des costumes à 20.000 dollars pièce, il possède plusieurs dizaines de _speakeasy_ (6), de bordels et de bars de paris clandestins dans tout Chicago, où il avait immigré en même temps que Al Capone.

Et Trowa le français, ainsi que Quatre l'arabe blond, un japonais bizarre nommé Heero et Wu Fei le chinois travaillent pour lui.

Duo n'est pas raciste, contrairement à beaucoup d'américains de souche. Quand on lui reproche de ne pas engager de « natifs », il se défendait en affirmant que le pays libre qu'était le sien se devait de ne considérer que les compétences individuelles, et pas l'origine ou la race.

Et même si cet argumentaire n'avait pas _totalement_ convaincu ses interlocuteurs, on ne faisait pas deux fois de suite une remarque désobligeante à Maxwell.

La grande natte de l'américain, célèbre sur toute la côté Ouest, ne le rendait pas plus efféminé pour autant.

Pas plus que son sourire en coin qui faisait fondre toutes les jeunes filles bien élevées quand il s'en donnait la peine, pas plus que sa minceur qui ne dissimulait pas les muscles durs, pas plus que la finesse de ses grandes mains que tout le monde savait capables d'étrangler quelqu'un en moins d'une minute, pas plus que ses costumes élégants qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette élancée.

Pas plus que ce haussement de sourcil malicieux qui avait le don de faire rire n'importe qui, même Bugs Morane son ancien patron, ou Al Capone, son pire adversaire.

Ceux qui avaient un jour croisé le feu de son regard violet

« le regard du Diable », affirmaient toujours en se signant les vieilles italiennes

alors qu'il était en colère ne doutaient plus jamais que Maxwell était un homme dangereux.

Duo avait commencé en bas de l'échelle, comme rabatteur. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Wu Fei, Quatre et Heero. Ils s'étaient liés rapidement.

L'estime que Duo portait à ceux qui devirent ses coéquipiers devint évidente quand une petite frappe fit une remarque raciste en sa présence. Duo l'abattit de six balles, devant des témoins qui semblèrent soudainement souffrir de troubles de la mémoire immédiate puisque cinq minutes après le premier coup de feu, ils affirmèrent tous à la police, la main sur le cœur et l'œil innocent : « rien-vu-rien-entendu » (7).

De manière générale, les témoins des actes de Maxwell étaient souvent victimes de cas d'amnésies sélectives et foudroyantes,

surtout quand un protecteur de l'ordre public avait le malheur de prononcer devant eux une phrase contenant les mots « arrestation », « poursuite judiciaire » et « Maxwell ».

oOo

Et Trowa travaillait pour cet homme-là.

Il était distilleur d'absinthe. Une qualification recherchée par tous les mafieux de Chicago. Et oui, il fallait bien fabriquer l'alcool frelaté que l'on vendait aux américains qui s'en abreuvaient quotidiennement malgré les amendements du Congrès.

Non, ça ne gênait pas Trowa, d'être mêlé à la pire guerre des gangs du monde connu.

Il aimait bien son patron.

Parfois, Duo avait des crises de mélancolie soudaines.

Ca arrivait généralement au Hawthorne Smoke shop, un café-tripot que le grand américain appréciait particulièrement.

Il s'asseyait à la meilleure table, buvait le meilleur whiskey et fumait les plus fines cigarettes qu'on se dépêchait de lui apporter avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour commander, et se soûlait méthodiquement, avec la plus jolie fille de l'endroit sur ses genoux, sans pour autant que cela le rende plus gai.

Trowa se demandait souvent ce qui rendait son patron aussi triste.

Il avait posé la question à ses coéquipiers un jour. Ils lui avaient répondu, à sa grande surprise, que le trentenaire regrettait parfois le temps où, jeune voyou puis adolescent ambitieux, il traînait ses savates dans tout New York pour trouver toujours plus de coups à faire, de bars à monter, de bookmakers à corrompre.

_Toujours plus, toujours plus…_

L'action manquait parfois à Duo, Trowa pouvait comprendre ça.

Mais il ne comprit réellement la raison de la mélancolie de Duo que quelques mois plus tard, pendant une soirée…

oOo

C'était un soir tranquille, dans le bar le plus luxueux de Chicago.

L'endroit appartenait, bien sûr, à Duo. Al Capone avait beau prendre des grands airs, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bouseux sans éducation tout juste bon à tenir des bordels minables, véritables usines tayloristes du sexe, et des tripots.

Le bar de Maxwell, lui, était d'un luxe cossu, discret mais évident.

La correction des serveurs qui allaient et venaient comme des ombres dévouées en costume noir, le style élégant des tables et des fauteuils de velours rouge, la mezzanine à l'étage où les clients pouvaient se restaurer au calme, le plancher recouvert d'une moquette de laine épaisse, l'orchestre de jazz le plus cher de la Nouvelle-Orléans – la seule musique que tolérait Maxwell, avec les gospels noirs de son Harlem natal –, les décorations élégantes des murs et de la grande salle centrale où bruissaient les conversations et le murmure du saxophone…

Quiconque entrait et passait sa soirée _ici _pouvait d'office être considéré comme un nabab, un « de la haute », sans aucune ambiguïté.

Ceux qui étaient assis dans le bar le savaient, et savouraient autant cette confirmation de leur appartenance à l'élite américaine que leurs verres de whiskey et leurs gros cigares.

Les riches clients n'étaient pas dérangés par le fait que le propriétaire du bar soit un des pires gangsters de la ville. Au contraire, rien n'était plus _chic_ que de compter un trafiquant de réputation atroce parmi ses relations.

D'ailleurs, de nombreux clients étaient plus ou moins associés à Maxwell ; certains étaient de vrais voyous, d'autres de simples hommes d'affaires qui ne se sentaient à l'aise que dans un milieu où ils pouvaient se faire de l'argent, même si cet argent était sale et sentait l'alcool frelaté.

Les autres buveurs étaient juste d'honnêtes richards – si tant est que l'on pouvait être riche ET honnête – tout émoustillés à l'idée que des membres du gang adverse pouvaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour fusiller tout le monde, eux y compris.

Les quelques poules de luxe que Maxwell autorisait à venir travailler ici – faveur du patron pour laquelle toutes les prostituées de la Côté Ouest auraient tué parents et enfants – étaient suffisamment bien dressées pour que leur comportement n'altère pas l'atmosphère de richesse paisible de l'endroit.

Rien n'aurait d'ailleurs pu rendre ce club si fermé moins… tranquille, songea Trowa, qui y venait pour la première fois.

Rien n'aurait pu le rendre moins…mort.

C'était ce qu'il pensait, c'était ce que pensait tout le monde.

Avant SON arrivée.

oOo

On approchait de onze heures et demi, et Maxwell commençait visiblement à somnoler, malgré la fille savamment déshabillée assise à côté de lui et qui s'ingéniait à l'agacer de manière de plus en plus aguichante.

Heero baillait discrètement derrière le comptoir, Quatre devait être à l'étage en train d'aider au service, Wu Fei s'agitait probablement à la comptabilité du club…

Trowa sortit par la porte de service, celle qui donnait des cuisines sur la rue, ou plutôt une ruelle crasseuse derrière Bourdon Avenue, où se trouvait l'entrée principale, celle des clients.

Trowa, comme le reste du personnel, n'avait pas le droit de se montrer à la clientèle et d'emprunter la même porte qu'elle.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Trowa se retrouva cette nuit-là sur la petite rue.

Ce qui explique également qu'il l'ait vue arriver.

Une énorme limousine, intégralement blanche, qui émergea brusquement du brouillard de la ville, sans un bruit.

Le chauffeur avait réussi à la faire passer dans la rue étroite sans un bruit et sans une éraflure. Tant mieux pour lui : Trowa apprit plus tard que cette voiture était un modèle tout nouveau d'une grande marque, qui ne sortirait dans le commerce que le mois suivant.

Cependant, la personne qui occupait la voiture voulait ce modèle avant tout le monde.

Et comme un de ses principaux points communs avec Duo Maxwell était l'obstination, elle l'avait obtenu.

_Un point c'est tout_, aurait – elle rajouté.

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée de service, et le chauffeur se précipita pour ouvrir la porte latérale.

Avant qu'il en ait eu le temps, la portière s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, un délicat escarpin de strass lumineux et de soie rouge – le rouge le plus sanglant que Trowa avait jamais vu – se posa sur le sol humide de la ruelle, suivie d'une longue jambe gainée dans un bas clair et une silhouette engoncée dans un manteau de fourrure blanche probablement hors de prix se leva et se précipita dans le bar par la petite entrée.

Trowa, qui s'était écarté pour la laisser passer, la suivit machinalement, un peu intrigué de cette apparition soudaine au milieu de la saleté noire de la rue et des cuisines du bar.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle principale, par une entrée dérobée, juste à côté du bar.

Au moment précis où Trowa allait l'interpeller et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là et comment elle connaissait aussi bien les couloirs sombres de l'établissement, l'apparition, coiffée d'un chapeau sophistiqué tout de voilettes et de plumes noires, se tourna vers Heero, le barman, offrant enfin son visage à la lumière et au regard de Trowa.

Ce qui choqua le plus le jeune homme ne fut pas la beauté de ce visage pâle, aux lèvres laquées de rouge écarlate et aux paupières savamment maquillées de noir, noir qui faisait ressortir à la perfection le bleu clair de ses yeux.

Ce ne fut pas la surprise de voir Heero et Quatre se précipiter pour la débarrasser de son manteau de fourrure pour révéler une robe du soir écarlate, indécemment décolletée et moulante, bien que sa propriétaire réussissait à paraître, dans une telle robe, absolument pas indécente ni même vulgaire.

Ce ne fut pas l'empressement avec lequel Quatre la conduisit entre les tables, ce ne fut pas le port de reine qu'elle aborda pour le suivre bien qu'elle connaisse visiblement le chemin, ce ne fut pas la manière dont elle restait digne et tellement, tellement élégante malgré sa robe et le regard des hommes sur elle.

Ce fut de reconnaître ce visage.

Le visage de la femme du sénateur le plus conservateur de tous les Etats-Unis, de son propre aveu.

Le visage de Réléna D. Peacacraft.

oOo

Trowa ignorait à ce moment, mais Wu Fei le mit très vite au courant, que Relena était en fait la fille de O'Connel, un trafiquant de New York qui avait préféré investir son argent dans les distilleries clandestines plutôt que dans les écoles privées de jeunes filles.

Aussi Relena avait-elle passé le plus clair de son enfance à courir entre la Cinquième Avenue et la Treizième Rue, à cavaler partout en suivant les bandes de gangsters dans l'espoir de voir une fusillade, à courir encore plus vite que Donovan Maxwell.

Donovan qu'elle avait très vite surnommé « Duo ».

- _Tu chippes tellement vite qu'on dirait que t'as quatre mains ! On dirait que t'es pas tout seul. Comme si tu avais toute une bande avec toi !!!_

Mais Relena n'avait pas envie de finir femme d'un gangster ou poule de luxe, aussi décida-t-elle de faire un mariage…intéressant, traduisez lucratif.

Personne entre Chicago, Washington et New York n'avait précisément _compris_ ce qui c'était passé,

Mais à vingt et un ans, Relena O'Connel devint Madame D. Peacecraft en épousant le fils d'une excellente famille de Boston, promis à un brillant avenir politique.

Comment avait-elle réussi à s'imposer à sa belle famille et à leur milieu ?

Bonne question, mais elle était devenue le point central de la bonne société et du bon goût sur la Côte Ouest et conduisait littéralement son mari par le licou.

oOo

Alors que faisait-elle, à presque vingt huit ans, seule dans un bar appartenant à un gangster en train de toiser du regard le dit gangster et la fille agrippée à son bras ?

- Bouge de là, toi.

Trowa resta interloqué quelques instants, se demandant si c'était bien la merveilleuse apparition qui avait ainsi tancée la femme ivre à côté de Duo.

Femme qui d'ailleurs n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'obtempérer.

- Dis donc, blondasse, grogna-t-elle en relevant la tête, m'énerves pas ou…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car la lumineuse apparition lui envoya une grande gifle,

une de ces gifles mémorablement douloureuses que les propriétaires de bordel mettaient à leurs putains récalcitrantes,

une gifle qui montrait clairement que Relena D. Peacecraft n'avait peut-être pas _tout_ oublié de la rue new-yorkaise où elle avait grandi.

- J'ai dit, et je ne le répéterais pas, bouge, reprit Relena, avec une nuance de menace dans la voix.

Trowa se dit qu'à la place de la fille, il bougerait rapidement.

Duo semblait s'être réveillé avec le bruit de la claque, et tous les clients regardaient à présent, plus ou moins interloqués, la belle femme qui venait de faire voler en éclat l'atmosphère tranquille du club, en apportant une odeur de rue et de violence.

Ceux qui la reconnurent décidèrent aussitôt d'oublier qui elle était et surtout qu'elle était là ce soir.

L'amnésie est un mal très lié à la Prohibition.

Duo regarda fixement la jeune femme, et aborda soudain un immense sourire en la reconnaissant.

- Rel' ! Ma toute belle !

- Duo. Si cette petite pute ne vire pas rapidement, tu auras un combat de chiffonnières sur le plancher de ton bar.

Toujours assis devant la femme qui le dominait de toute sa petite taille, Duo éclata de rire.

- Seigneur, la femme de ce cher Sénateur tabassant une poule…

Il eut son haussement de sourcil légendaire.

La jeune femme résista, fronça ses sourcils.

_Une seconde._

Son visage se contracta.

_Deux secondes._

Sa bouche trembla.

_Deux secondes et demi…_

Et elle pouffa irrésistiblement.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi la traiter de pute ? T'es pas très différente quand même !

- Oui mais MOI je suis une putain légale : l'autre cloche m'a passé la bague au doigt, non ?

- Pauvre homme…

- T'en veux une, toi aussi ?!!!

Duo se renversa en arrière et rit, librement cette fois.

- Prends pas la mouche, viens t'asseoir là…Dégage, toi.

La fille se leva vivement et s'éloigna en se frottant la joue.

Réléna prit sa place à côté de Duo, visiblement satisfaite. Sous le regard mauve et amusé de son voisin, elle attrapa délicatement, du bout des doigts, le verre de cocktail au nom tarabiscoté que Heero s'était empressé de lui apporter sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Apparemment, c'était une habituée.

Sirotant élégamment la boisson, dont Trowa apprit plus tard qu'elle contenait plus de 35° d'alcool, elle bavarda avec Duo, son ami d'enfance.

- Alors, ton business ?

- Ca roule. Et ton mari?

Relena eut un soupir.

- Toujours aussi chiant. Je déteste les pacifistes, ils sont _tellement_ ennuyeux.

Duo ricana.

- Tu voudrais qu'on sonne le clairon et qu'on aille mettre la pâtée aux allemands comme en 1917, petite « va-t-en-guerre » ?

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme sembla résonner sur les verres de whiskey.

- Peut-être pas, mais qu'il arrête de me parler d'obligations, de liberté des peuples et de la SDV, il est soporifique.

L'homme secoua la tête, faussement gêné, alors qu'il s'amusait comme un fou.

- Relena, tu es abominablement ignorante. Même moi, je sais que c'est la SD_N._

- Oh ! Ne commence pas toi aussi !

Trowa perdit le fil de leur conversation à ce moment là, mais alors qu'il repassait un peu plus tard à côté de leur table, il vit que Duo avait passé un bras autour des épaules nues de la jeune femme, qui en était à son troisième verre, et qu'ils bavardaient à perdre haleine, comme de vieux camarades.

Il put encore saisir quelques brides de paroles :

- …et à ce moment, il leur a dit d'aller se faire mettre !

- J'ai toujours pensé que _Eat-'Em-Up_ (8) gagnerait à être un peu plus diplomate avec les flics.

- Ecoutez la femme de politicien qui parle !

- Duo ! Ne sois pas méchant !

- Mais...

Heero dut venir secouer Trowa pour que le français se remette du choc d'avoir entendu la plus élégante américaine qu'il avait jamais vu évoquer tranquillement les démêlés du gangster le plus violent de Chicago avec les policiers.

En plus, elle ne se mettait apparemment pas du côté des policiers.

…

_Chicago était décidément une ville très originale._

oOo

Un peu plus tard dans sa soirée, Relena sembla s'ennuyer.

Il faut dire que le ronronnement de l'orchestre n'était pas propice à l'agitation.

_Jazz…_

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, soudain exaspérée par l'atmosphère du bar.  
Les honnêtes gens étaient partis. Il ne restait que les gangsters plus ou moins repentis.

Abasourdis (« qu'est ce qu'elle va encore inventer, celle-là ? »), ils la virent s'avancer dans la salle pour monter sur l'estrade des musiciens.

Trowa la regarda attraper le col du chef des musiciens, le saxophoniste, et lui parler alors qu'il secouait la tête, visiblement pas convaincu.

Relena prit un air carnassier et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'homme se tourna immédiatement vers ses musiciens d'un air soudain _très _convaincu et leur donna des indications.

La minute suivante, il lança une longue note, à la fois énergique et grave, qui fit cesser toutes les conversations.

Duo s'était levé pour s'accouder au bar, souriant.

_Réléna_ _avait décidé de chanter._

Les cuivres et la batterie entamèrent un rythme saccadé, furieusement entraînant.

Du jazz new-yorkais, débarrassé de la tendance douce de cette musique par l'énergie de la ville.

Duo aimait beaucoup cette musique, Réléna aussi.

Et tous ceux qui entendaient Réléna chanter ce genre de chansons appréciaient aussi.

La jeune femme attrapa un micro et se lança dans une chanson endiablée, un peu paillarde, qui parlait des amants d'une femme et des difficultés à les cacher au mari.

Pour une raison que Trowa préférait ne pas connaître, Duo rit sans interruption pendant toute la durée de la chanson.

Se déhanchant de plus belle et accompagnée d'une longue série de saxophone et de nombreux applaudissements, Réléna entama une autre chanson, puis une autre, puis une autre…

oOo

Il était largement plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque Duo lâcha enfin Réléna, après l'avoir fait dansé pendant environ…longtemps.

Trowa avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble lors de la deuxième bagarre, lorsque Duo avait tabassé un autre homme qui avait manifesté l'intention de vouloir _peut-être éventuellement si elle était d'accord bien sûr_ danser avec Réléna.

Le type avait fini la tête dans une poubelle et couvert de coups avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Voir Réléna debout sur le comptoir en train d'encourager Duo de toute la force de ses poumons pendant qu'il se roulait par terre avec l'autre homme avait été un autre choc pour Trowa.

Réléna et Duo avaient enfin, au grand soulagement du personnel, daigné se rasseoir et se contenter de siroter tranquillement des whiskeys comme tout gangster respectable, sans se battre avec leurs clients.

La plupart des clients étaient partis d'ailleurs, il ne restait que ceux qui étaient trop saouls pour bouger.

Duo et Réléna semblaient maintenant discuter de quelque chose dont ils avaient l'habitude de parler.

- Un jour, la Prohibition sera levé, Duo, tu le sais très bien…

- Oui, Rél', je suis pas idiot.

- Et tu feras quoi, à ce moment ?

- La même chose que Capone, ma belle…

- …

- On sera mort ou en prison, de toute façon…

Réléna sourit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme regardant quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

- Tu sais…

Elle hésita.

- Quand la Prohibition sera terminée, ce sera plus seulement la fin du trafic d'alcool. Je veux dire, bien sûr il n'y aura plus de speakeasys et tout, mais…

Duo prit le relais, exaltant la fumée du cigare qu'il était entrain de fumer.

- …Il n'y aura plus de bars clandestins, Rél'. Plus de paris et de bookmakers souterrains, plus de combats de boxe dans les sous-sols, plus de musiciens de jazz dans les arrières salles de la 8e Rue.

Ils regardèrent les volutes de fumée s'évaporer dans l'air déjà trouble du bar.

Duo continua son énumération négative.

- Plus de corruption à outrance, plus de fusillades dans les rues, plus de disputes entre Capone et moi par « New York Times » interposé.

- En fait, ce sera un peu la fin de… Enfin de ce qu'on a toujours connu.

- Ouais.

Réléna, prise d'un frisson soudain, se pelotonna contre Duo.

- Ce sera vraiment pas drôle du tout.

- C'est le sens de l'histoire, je suppose. Ca finira par arriver.

- …

- J'espère juste que je serais mort avant.

La petite main aux ongles rouges de Réléna se crispa sur le bras de Duo.

Mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle se contenta de se serrer plus fort contre lui, juste quelques instants, comme si elle espérait que son contact avait le pouvoir de le garder près d'elle.

Duo accepta l'étreinte avec avidité, puis se rappelant soudain que Duo Maxwell n'a besoin de personne, la repoussa doucement mais fermement.

Il eut l'impression de s'arracher volontairement une partie de son cœur.

Réléna ne protesta pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scène.

Alors qu'elle montait de nouveau sur l'estrade, Duo alla s'accouder au bar, un énième verre de scotch à la main.

Trowa s'étonna : comment allait-elle chanter sans orchestre ?

Elle commença à chanter, a capella.

_- I can't stop loving you…_(je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer)

Le regard bleu se planta dans les yeux mauves de l'homme accoudé au bar, rendus un peu flous par l'alcool et …

La mélancolie ?

- _It's unless to say-yyy. _(_mais_ c'est inutile de le dire)

Trowa se demanda si c'était inutile qu'elle le dise parce que Duo était déjà au courant …

Ou parce que de toute façon, ça ne les aurait pas rendu heureux ?

- _So I 'll live my life...in dreams of yesterday_...(alors je vais passer ma vie à rêver d'hier)

De toute façon, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre ensemble,

Même si ils étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre que de n'importe qui dans le monde.

Alors à quoi bon se battre ?

Autant rêver d'hier…

- _Dreams of yesterday..._(à rêver d'hier...) (9)

Autant rester ensemble à rêver du temps où ils étaient heureux.

A rêver du temps où ils auraient pu être heureux, ensemble...

Réléna termina sa chanson.

Il n'y eu aucun applaudissement.

Seulement Duo qui lui leva son verre avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire d'une douceur qui fendit le cœur de Réléna.

Trowa ne vit plus jamais Réléna chanter.

oOo

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsque Réléna ouvrit son journal, elle lut en première page :

_« MASSACRE DE LA SAINT VALENTIN ! (BLOODY VALENTINE) _

_Les membres du clan de Morane massacrés par Al Capone ! _

_Aucun survivant ! » (_10)

Mais quand elle rejoint son mari à la table du petit déjeuner, il n'y avait aucune larme sur son visage.

_So I 'll live my life...in dreams of yesterday_...

oOo

Voilà!!!

C'est bizarre mais moi j'aime!

J'aime l'époque de la Prohibition, parce que c'est le côté noir de l'american way-of-life.

Et puis je voyais bizarrement très bien Duo et Relena, enfants de la mafia newyorkaise exilés à Chicago, danser dans un tripot de luxe au milieu des volutes de cigarettes…

La réaction de Réléna à la fin s'explique par le fait que elle est restée au fond une fille de la rue. Elle sait que Duo ou son père pouvaient se faire tuer à tout moment et elle l'accepte. Ca veut pas dire qu'elle est pas triste, seulement qu'elle se refuse à le montrer.

Vous êtes pas obligé d'aimer !

Cependant…

Reviews, please ?

oOo

(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu « Gangs of New York », les _Five__ Point_ sont un quartier de NY qui est resté mal famé pendant plusieurs décennies. C'est là que Al Capone a fait ses débuts en tant que voyou avant de partir pour Chicago.

(2) Les _cols blancs_ (à cause de la chemise et de la cravate) étaient les employés de bureaux, les _cols bleus_ (à cause du bleu de travail) les ouvriers d'usine.

(3) Société Des Nations. Ancêtre de l'ONU, que le Président Wilson avait voulu mettre en place pour éviter une nouvelle guerre en Europe après la boucherie de 14-18. Les Etats-Unis n'ayant pas voulu y adhérer par refus de devoir se soumettre à une décision qu'ils n'auraient pas prise eux-mêmes, c'est devenu n'importe quoi. La faiblesse de la SDN est une des causes de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

(4) Ce paragraphe est un souvenir de mes cours d'économie. Le fordisme et le « cinq dollars par jour » (un salaire mirobolant à l'époque) sont la base du système de croissance expansive américain jusqu'après la Grande Dépression.

(5) Pour réduire l'alcoolisme, augmenter la productivité dans les usines par cette réduction de l'alcoolisme, et diminuer la violence conjugale, la prohibition entrera en vigueur le 17 janvier 1920 (l'amendement 18). Interdiction de produire, vendre et consommer des boissons alcoolisées.

(6) _Speakeasys_ : bars où l'on servait clandestinement de l'alcool pendant la Prohibition. On demandait aux clients qui commandaient de l'alcool de « parler doucement » (to speak easy) pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres consommateurs, et éventuellement des mouchards.

(7) Adaptation d'un épisode de la vie de AL Capone. Il a fait la même chose avec un ami juif.

(8) _Eat-'Em-Up_, abréviation de « Eat them up », _bouffe les tous_. Je pense que c'est assez parlant sur la personnalité du voyou dont je parle...

(9) (**Ray Charles** – I can't stop loving you)

(10) Référence au Massacre de la st Valentin. En gros, Al Capone a dégommé tout le clan de Morane (les irlandais). Le seul qui y a échappé est Morane, celui qui était visé. Comme quoi même Al Capone fit des erreurs !


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un remerciement collectif pour ceux qui ont lu mon OS "Chicago 1929" et surtout pour celles qui m'ont reviewé.

Mention spéciale donc à

- Marnie02 : Merci de ta fidélité, j'en reviens pas! C'est trop sympa de me lire ET de reviewer à chaque fois! Ce que tu dis sur les femmes américaines et françaises est très vrai malheureusement (je n'aime pas dire que les USA ont été en avance sur nous sur les moeurs, mais bon...). J'aime beaucoup les années folles moi aussi, "pleiens de bruit et de fureur", par comparaison, la "lost génération" à la James Dean me fait toujours penser à des enfants qui font un caprice lol. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire sur Hilde, j'ai hésité à la mettre, mais je voulais un personnage féminin blonde avec une coiffure "en longues boucles tombantes" à l'américaine, je vois pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire... Encore merci et à bientôt!

- jojo : merci de ta review et de tes commentaires! Je t'ai fait aimé Réléna? Waouh! mais tu sais j'aime aussi beaucoup le 1x2! Je pense jusqte que les auteurs du fandom français ont une tendance à déformer le perso de Réléna en "chose gluante rose-bonbon". Je suis pas allergique au Réléna bashing, mais on ne va pas faire que ça quand même, non? A bientôt j'espère!!!

- JustShadows : Merci! Oui j'ai mis des notes parce que c'est pas parce que je suis fan de l'époque de la Prohibition que tout le monde la connait...Je suis vraiment Désolée pour els fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye toujours de les supprimer d'habitude...Pardon encore, et merci de ton soutien!

- Noan : "flash back en blanc et noir"...tu as trouvé le mot juste!!! Je voulais exactement que les lecteurs aient cette impression! Merci de ta review et de celles sur mes autres histoires! (désolée de na pas pouvoir répondre à chaque fois, je suis un peu charette en ce moment...) A bientôt j'espère!

- Ninimousse : Dans tes favoris? Ouf...Ca me fait des frissons de savoir que je suis dans les favoris de quelqu'un! Comment on fait pour savoir si on est dans les favoris d'un auteur, d'ailleurs? Il doit y avoir un moyen sur le log in, mais j'ai pas trouvé... (Je suis pas super dégourdie en informatique). En tout cas merci beaucoup et à très bientôt!!!


End file.
